<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finally, finally by NetworkFig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435748">finally, finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetworkFig/pseuds/NetworkFig'>NetworkFig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Desperation Play, Masturbation, Omorashi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetworkFig/pseuds/NetworkFig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping Wedge off at home, Cloud has some business to attend to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finally, finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is purely self indulgent, and i was debating whether i should publish this or not.... if people like this i might write more of cloud jerking off, so we'll see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud groaned as he set down his buster sword and leaned it against the wall. It had been a long, long day, and he had needed to piss for a couple hours now. Being strapped to Wedge as they skydived and then wandering around talking to Jessie and Biggs certainly hadn't helped any. Taking off the sword had been a relief, but the load-bearing vest still dug into his stomach. </p><p>The thick leather completely hid the bulge of his bladder, Cloud noted, turning this way and that to look into the tiny mirror above the sink. He pressed a gloved hand against the leather, rubbing in circles. A shiver darted up his spine at the feeling, cock twitching in interest. Moving away from the mirror for now, Cloud started the task of removing his gloves and bracers, setting them atop the boxes piled in the corner of the room. </p><p>He had only gotten one glove off when his bladder clenched hard. It drew a surprised gasp from his lips, and he doubled over, pressing his gloveless hand between his legs. It took a moment, but he was able to tug the other glove off with his teeth, flinging it down and not caring where it went. He pinched and rubbed the head of his cock between his thumb and forefinger, trembling. Cloud willed himself not to piss just yet.</p><p>Finally able to straighten up, he made short work of his armor and load-bearing vest. The vest almost hurt to take off, his bladder finally catching up with gravity. Cloud was semi-prepared, hand still gripping at his cock through the layers of fabric. He found it wasn't enough. Cloud felt himself spurt into his boxers, and he ground into his hand in a vain attempt to stop it. Unscrewing his eyes, Cloud straightened and moved back toward the sink, toward the light. He smoothed the fabric around his groin, attempting to find a wet spot where the piss had soaked through. There it was, a small spot, but a spot nonetheless. Cloud had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the sight.</p><p>His bladder throbbed. His dick throbbed. His bladder throbbed more.</p><p>As much as Cloud would love to stand there and piss himself, it just wasn't a good idea - a small spot would dry on its own, but he didn't have many other sets of clothes, and he didn't know if he'd be able to wash and dry the pants any time soon. He moved closer to the sink, fumbling with the button and zip on his pants. His sweater is rolled up just enough, pants and underwear pushed down just enough to pull his dick out. </p><p>Cloud shifted his stance a little and aimed into the sink, letting his eyes slip shut and his head fall back. Oh, gods, this was going to feel good. After a few moments of waiting, he shifted again, spreading his legs wider and trying to relax, focusing on the feeling of the cold porcelain against his knuckles.</p><p>After about a minute of just standing there, Cloud had to admit it - he couldn't piss. For some reason, now that he had decided to actually go, his body had decided not to. How hard his dick was getting certainly didn't help. He had to piss so bad that his bladder ached. Frustrated, Cloud pressed his free hand into his stomach. First with the flat of his palm, then more pointed jabs with his fingertips. All it did was ache. He bit his lip, this time trying to push it out. With an agonized grunt, he spurted a second or two's worth of piss into the sink. It wasn't enough. This wasn't sustainable.</p><p>Cloud had two options: wait until the erection was gone so he could piss, or masturbate now and get it all over with. Option two sounded the best.</p><p>Somehow, he had presence of mind to turn briefly back to his equipment to retrieve a tin of multi-purpose grease he kept on him. It worked for everything - his equipment, his hair, jerking off - and Cloud was never one to masturbate dry, so it was a necessity. </p><p>He is hovering back over the sink and his cock is slicked up soon enough. A heavy droplet of precum forms on the head of his cock when he squeezes it, dripping slow into the sink. Even with the ache in his bladder he starts off slow. Cloud gives a few loose strokes, savoring the feeling, before shifting to press his cock against the long edge of one side of the sink, trapping it there with his thumb. The cold porcelain on the heated skin of his cock was a shock, and he shuddered with it. Before he could get used to the feeling, Cloud began to move his hips, rutting between his thumb and the surface of the sink, more moving his foreskin back and forth than anything else. </p><p>It wasn't going to be enough, Cloud knew. He rarely came just from this, used it more as an edging tactic than anything else, and by now both his dick and his bladder were painfully hard. There was a slick pool of precum on the edge of the sink when he pulled away. Cloud coated his fingers in as much of it as he could, before curling them one by one around his dick, beginning to jack off into the sink in earnest now.</p><p>Cloud fought to keep from groaning as he started working himself. The edging at the start had been nice, but gods he needed to come. His strokes were short and hurried, occasionally twisting his wrist to swipe his thumb against the ridge of the head of his cock, a move that always shot heat straight to the pit of his stomach. There was more precum dripping from his slit, and Cloud bit his lip as he rubbed his thumb in concentrated little circles against the slit.</p><p><i>Fuck,</i> he hissed, <i>fuck fuck fuck...</i></p><p>He switched stances again, gripping his cock in his non-dominant hand, pressing his slick palm against the head of his dick and <i>rubbing.</i> The noise he made was almost gutteral as he dropped his head back, eyes squeezing tight. Too late, he tried to hold the noise back, hoping Tifa hadn't heard. The rubbing on the head of his dick felt good, almost too good, and he sped up, hand moving faster, fingers curling - he was almost certain he was about to come with the way his body was tensing, and he kept at it, stepping closer toward the sink. At the last second, Cloud pulled his palm away, certain he was going to feel his orgasm ripple through him as he unloaded into the sink. Instead, Cloud grunted out a surprised note of pleasure as a hard spurt of piss gushed into the sink. The slight relief only made his bladder ache more.</p><p>Cloud was reaching his limit. He could feel his bladder and his cock throbbing with each heartbeat. His balls were pulled up tight against him. He couldn't remember the last time he had needed to come this bad. Cloud leaned forward slightly, bracing one hand against the wall to one side of the sink, his other curled tightly around his painfully hard cock. It was the perfect stance to fuck his own hand, thighs pressing into the sink as he snapped his hips forward. He looked down, watching the leaking, straining, bright red tip of his cock disappearing and reappearing from his own slick fist.</p><p>It was one of those orgasms that Cloud could feel looming, that he could do nothing to help except move his hips faster and squeeze tighter, an orgasm that promised to knock him down a notch. He was already gasping as it approached, and then the orgasm hit him. It was all he could do to brace himself against the wall, hips snapping forward of their own accord, grinding harshly into his own fist as he tried to get his cock deeper, deeper into the warm, wet vice. It came in pulse after pulse, cock throbbing in his grip as he unloaded his balls into the sink, balls so tight against him it was painful.</p><p>It probably only lasted a couple seconds, but to Cloud it felt like an eternity, and then he was groaning as his body finally, finally let him relax enough to piss. The relief was almost orgasmic in and of itself. His arm trembled where he braced himself against the wall, eyes shut blissfully as he listened to the hiss it made as he pissed into the sink. He opened them when the stream slowed and then stopped, giving himself a few more tugs and a press to the stomach to get the stream flowing again. It took a while to get it all out, a few well-placed jabs to his stomach to force out the last few satisfying gushes. </p><p>Cloud took a moment to get his bearings, head buried in the crook of the arm holding him up, panting. When he felt he could move without trembling too much, he straightened up, grimacing slightly at the mess in the sink. His cock is tucked away, the sink is rinsed out, his hands are washed, and then Cloud is collapsing onto the rickety bed, curling up on his side. It would take a moment to fall asleep, so he watches the wall, slowly letting the exhaustion of it all seep into his bones. Gods, he couldn't remember the last time he had had an orgasm that good...</p><p>A knock. At the door. "Cloud?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>